Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide Internet access to its customers, long distance communication capabilities, high definition audio and/or video communication capabilities, and the like. In other examples, the telecommunication network may be utilized to provide connectivity to one or more cloud-based resources offered by a third party. In other words, customers may purchase resources from a public cloud service to virtualize one or more of their processes and connect to such resources through a telecommunications network.
Often times, customers purchase multiple resources from the public cloud service. For example, a customer may purchase a group of resources (such as data storage resources, processing resources, security resources, and the like) for each step in a process, such as a group of resources for development, a group for testing, and a group for manufacturing. Further, the cloud environment may maintain a separation between the groups of resources within the cloud environment so that use of one group of resources does not negatively affect other groups used by the customer. Each group of resources may be referred to as a “segment” or “instance” of cloud resources within the cloud environment. Typically, however, the customer is connected to each cloud instance through an individual private connection between a customer port and the cloud instance to maintain the separation of the instances. Thus, if a customer purchases three cloud instances, three connections to the instances are made through the connectivity network. The multiple connections typically take a longer time to establish between the customer and the cloud environment, reducing the flexibility and efficiency of the connectivity network in providing the customer the cloud resources.